The Note
by ravenflcsr
Summary: Note itu, membuka lembaran memoriku denganmu - Jeon Jungkook YAOI, BxB KookMin, Dom!JK Sub!JM
1. Prolog

**I don't take any profit.** The characters in this fiction belongs to their owner. this story is based on my imagination, therefore it's truly mine.

 **WARNING!**

 **Sad, Hurt, Character Passed Away.**

 **YAOI, BxB.**

Homophobe? Doesn't like the idea of BxB ship? or just wanna drop hurtfull comment? click back please.

KookMin.

Dom!JK , Sub!JM.

Enjoy!

_

The Note.

 _Kook-ah,_

 _J_ _ika surat ini sudah berada ditanganmu, berarti aku sudah tiada_.

 _Kook-ah,_

 _K_ _au ingat pertama kalinya kau dan aku bertemu? Pohon sakura yang indah itu masih terbayang dibenakku. Pertemuan itu mungkin tidak seindah manga yang sering kau baca, tapi pertemuan kau dan aku kala itu adalah hal yang paling indah bagiku_.

 _Kook-ah,_

 _Kau yang membantuku bangkit, kaulah seseorang yang tetap menemaniku disaat yang lain menyerah melihat keputus-asaan ku_.

 _Tapi tidak denganmu. Kau membantuku bangkit, walau akhirnya aku jatuh kembali, dan tidak dapat bangkit lagi_.

 _Kook-ah,_

 _Terimakasih. Dan, maafkan aku_.

 _Maaf aku pergi lebih dulu. Maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu_.

 _Kook-ah,_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih_.

 _Dan, selamat tinggal_.

 _\- Tertanda,_ 박 지민.

_

More? Review Please.

(ps: ini pertama kali aku buat ff, so a review means a lot to me thank you!).


	2. Me, You, and All of Us

**I don't take any profit. The characters in this fiction belongs to their owner. this story is based on my imagination, therefore it's truly mine.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Sad, Hurt, Character** s **Passed Away.**

 **YAOI, BxB.**

 **Homophobe? Doesn't like the idea of BxB ship? or just wanna drop hurtfull comment? click back please.**

 **KookMin** of BTS.

Dom!JK , Sub!JM.

 _Enjoy!_

 _(Bgm: Jungkook Cover - Nothing Like Us)_

_

 _Tok tok_

"Jungkook-ah? Keluarlah dari kamarmu, berapa lama lagi kau akan mengurung dirimu didalam sana? Jimin tidak akan menyukai sikapmu yang seperti ini."

Sunyi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari manusia yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

 _Brak!!_

"Persetan, Jungkook! Cepatlah keluar! Aku tau kau sedang bersedih karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Jimin, tapi tidak seperti ini caranya, Jungkook!"

"ITU BUKAN KECELAKAAN!"

 _Prang!!!_

"Itu bukan kecelakaan... J-Jimin hyung tidak seceroboh itu... Hiks..."

Dengan tangan yang tersayat, dan kaca yang hancur berserakan dilantai.

Pintu itu belum juga dibuka olehnya. Oleh Jungkook.

 _Aku akan membuka pintu itu jika Jimin hyung yang meminta, hanya Jimin hyung._ Tekadnya dalam hati.

Keadaannya sangat kacau,

Kamarnya berantakan, tangan dengan luka sayatan, mata yang memerah karena tidak berhenti menangis sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Jungkook merindukan Jimin-nya.

Jungkook merindukan senyum manis Jimin-nya.

Jungkook ingin memeluk Jimin-nya sekali lagi, sekali lagi saja.

 _Saat itu,_

Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat Jimin kesayangannya, dengan mata tertutup, terbaring lemah didalam sebuah bathtub yang penuh dengan air.

 _Saat itu,_ Jungkook sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Jungkook tidak dapat memeriksa ponselnya sedikit lebih cepat.

 _Saat itu,_ Jungkook tidak bisa meyakinkan Jimin-nya untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri, bahkan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dadanya nyeri ketika mengingat lagi saat-saat ia menemukan Jimin-nya dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Dan ketika ia mengingat surat terakhir yang diberikan oleh Jimin.

Ia menyesal.

 _Semua ini salahku,_ pikirnya.

 _Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku bisa menghubunginya lebih cepat_.

Jungkook terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

 _"Kookie, aku ingin langit-langit kamarnya berwarna biru, pasti akan terlihat indah dan menenangkan."_

Jungkook tersenyum, dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

"Ne, hyung. Langit-langitnya berwarna biru sekarang, mengingatkanku padamu yang selalu menjadi penenangku."

Ia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap sebuah jendela besar yang menunjukkan langit malam dengan bintang yang bertaburan.

 _"Kook, kalau kau bisa terbang ke langit, hal apa yang akan kau lakukan pertama kali?"_

 _"Hmm molla, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan langit. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"_

 _"Jinjja? Tapi langit itu sangat indah, Jungkook. Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan jika bisa terbang kelangit, aku akan mengambil sebuah bintang jatuh dan menyimpannya, agar keinginanku selalu terkabul, hihi."_

Mengingat senyuman nya, Jungkook kembali tersenyum. Namun, dadanya nyeri.

"Hyung, sekarang kau yang menjadi bintang disana. Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?,"

Jungkook mendudukkan badannya diatas kasur.

"Bisakah kau kembali, Hyung?"

Airmatanya kembali jatuh.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung. Sangat."

Lalu, tubuhnya jatuh.

Lelah, tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Tapi yang bisa mengangkat semua rasa lelahnya itu hanya Jimin, dan semua itu rasanya tidak mungkin lagi karena ia telah kehilangan Jimin-nya.

Ia kembali bergelung dengan selimut berwarna kuning cerah itu, yang setiap hari dipakai Jimin untuk tidur.

Lembut, selimut itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Jimin.

Tak lama, matanya tertutup.

Tubuhnya terlalu lelah, ia hanya berharap dapat bertemu dengan Jimin dimimpinya. Untuk terakhir kali saja.

 _Sementara itu, dibalik pintu yang belum juga terbuka._

"Bagaimana hyung? Mendengar sesuatu?"

Seokjin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Jungkook, anak itu benar-benar keras kepala." Ujar Yoongi.

"Kau tidak perlu menggertaknya seperti itu seharusnya, Hyung. Biarkan saja Jungkook menyendiri dulu, aku tau ia masih merasa bersalah atas kepergian Jimin." Balas Taehyung dengan matanya yang sembab, ia juga masih sedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya.

Yoongi mendecak. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Hoseok.

"Kurasa untuk sekarang ini kita tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana dulu. Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi kecuali kita semua."

Hoseok mengangguk mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Ya, mudah mengatakannya karena kau bukan seorang konglomerat. Abeoji akan membunuhku jika aku ketahuan berlama-lama disini."

Kata-kata Yoongi itu membuat Namjoon menatapnya sinis, tetapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi ketika ia melihat Seokjin yang menggeleng dibelakang Yoongi.

"Pulanglah, aku tau kau punya urusan lain. Sampaikan salamku pada Min samchon."

Tapi, Yoongi tidak juga beranjak. Hatinya masih enggan meninggalkan mansion ini.

Geurae, kalian mungkin bingung sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka semua.

 _Well_ , Yoongi dan Seokjin itu sepupu.

Namjoon adalah pasangan Seokjin, sekaligus kakak dari Taehyung. Jungkook sendiri, sebenarnya adalah teman kecil Taehyung, begitu juga dengan Jimin dan Hoseok.

Jungkook dan Hoseok adalah yatim-piatu. Ibu dan ayah mereka sudah tiada, dan sisa dari keluarga mereka juga entah dimana. 7 anak ini sebenarnya adalah korban broken home.

Entah karena takdir apa, mereka bertemu.

Disaat keluarga dan rumah mereka berantakan, mereka meninggalkan rumah masing-masing dan bertemu.

Berawal dengan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung yang bertemu dengan Kim Seokjin dan sepupu konglomeratnya, Min Yoongi.

Lalu, Taehyung mengikut-sertakan Jeon Jungkook dan Jung Hoseok yang melarikan diri dari panti asuhan setelah bertahun-tahun disana, dan tak sengaja melihat Park Jimin yang dianiaya ayahnya sendiri.

Tanpa basa-basi, Jimin ikut mengepak barangnya secara diam-diam dan pergi dari rumah, mengikuti Jungkook dan teman-temannya. Lalu setelah 1 tahun bersama, mereka semua seperti membangun keluarga sendiri.

Namjoon jatuh hati dengan Jin. Jungkook? ia jatuh hati dengan Jimin. Dan hal itu membuat hubungan mereka semua semakin erat.

Yoongi—dengan segala kekayaan yang dimilikinya—membeli sebuah mansion untuk mereka semua menetap. Mansion itu akhirnya menjadi rumah bagi mereka, dan disinilah mereka semua.

4 tahun lamanya berada di mansion itu, membuat Jungkook bahagia, dan ia merasa hidupnya sudah sempurna, bersama dengan Jimin.

Namun, 2 hari yang lalu, dunianya hancur.

Ketika mansion itu kosong dan semua orang sedang menikmati dunia mereka sendiri, Jimin memasuki mansion itu.

Dengan penampilan yang kacau, mata memerah, sehabis menangis. 2 hari yang lalu, Jimin sudah tidak tahan dengan kehidupannya. Jimin ingin bebas.

Dan ia, membebaskan diri.

Membuat Jungkook mengurung dirinya. Membelenggu dirinya dari dunia luar.

5 orang yang lain bahkan kewalahan menenangkan Jungkook yang mengamuk saat melihat tubuh Jimin yang berada didalam _coffin._

2 hari yang lalu, mereka mengantar kepergian Jimin. Ya, keluarganya.

Appanya? menyesal.

Eommanya? melakukan hal yang sama. Menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menatapi foto Jimin yang tersenyum berbingkai hitam.

Adiknya? hanya bisa menenangkan appa dan eommanya.

Semua orang disana yang memakai pakaian hitam, menunduk memberi salam penghormatan terakhir untuk Jimin.

Kini, mansion itu kehilangan 1 jiwa.

Namun, mansion itu kehilangan 2 orang.

Kehilangan tawa milik 2 orang,

Yang meninggalkan, dan

Yang ditinggalkan.

-TBC-

[Author Note: aaaaaa ini pendek plus absurd bangeett„ mian mian mian. Entah kenapa ditahun baru ini aku malah post ff sedih begini heu;;-;; so sorry. Dan untuk yang udah review, terimakasih bangeettt ini ff pertama aku so a review means a lot! and also,

Happy New Year! \\( '0' )/ wishes and hopes the best for all of us!]


End file.
